


狂花

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2019/01/06补档
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 9





	狂花

“我们应该放下相互的成见与不信任，为了全体的利益合作来组建一个协作联合政府来共同领导民众，如今我党愿意跨出这重要的第一步，而作为开端，我们需要一个法案，一个新的法案——”  
场内各执己见的窃窃私语不断，辩论厅里已经有人渐渐坐不住了，一位接一位地摩拳擦掌蠢蠢欲动，樱井翔站在下议院的演说台前目光如烁，他自认这次的演讲稿以退为进完美无缺，终于将保守党彻底拖出议席不过半数的“悬浮议会”困境。他的发言流畅，精神抖擞，樱井翔瞥了一眼与自己位置相对的正前坐席，他在等一句来自在野党首席的强烈反驳，好让自己漂亮地回击过去，把对方留在最难堪的境地。  
“——我们不能继续对此视而不见，医疗改革势在必行，我们定将实现诺言。”  
“我不同意……”  
话音刚落，毫无意外就有人从后排忿忿起立，松本润抬手轻轻地挥了挥，那名高个子的中年男子便带着未平的戾气乖乖坐下，显然他对于上级的指示并不满意。  
坐在中间的议长开口，“接下来是15秒的质询时间，反对党还有什么想要说的吗？”  
“议长大人，我没有什么需要补充的了。”  
松本润的语气狡猾，半张脸藏在天花板最亮的吊灯下唯一的阴影里暧昧不明，挺拔的鼻梁划开光影黑白落出锋利的轮廓，比狐狸更像狼。这间房里不会有人甘心提前认输，樱井翔低头看见脚下那条贯穿辩论厅的3.96米分割线，脸色比输了裁决更尴尬；眼见男人带着追随者一路潇洒地开门离开，樱井翔连忙混在议员之中也跟了出去，趁着拐角就把人拉进了厕所隔间，左腿膝盖死死抵住松本润身侧的墙面不许他走。  
“刚刚为什么故意让我？你瞧不起我？”  
松本润料到他会来找自己，却没料到他那么等不及，多亏厕所外还挂着清洁中的标志，不然被人看见这一幕可不太好。两个人的距离鼻尖蹭鼻尖，松本润坏心眼地把脑袋往前凑了凑，逗猫似的望住他，樱井翔果然下意识就朝后退开一步，眼神也飘离起来，这让他觉得有趣极了，“不要动气嘛，今天早上你喝粥的时候还反胃不舒服吗？”  
“你先回答我的问题！”  
“是你先要回答我的问题才对，”松本润把他的故作轻松尽收眼底，“保守党党规第一百三十二条，孩子的父亲应当拥有关于胎儿近况的完全知情权。”  
樱井翔不屑地哼了声，“哪里来的这条党规，我可不记得。”  
松本润摊开双手，耍无赖地勾起一个笑，“不好意思，我刚加的。”  
“你不过是区区自由党的干事罢了，还轮不到你来帮我定党规。”  
“很快就是一家人了，讲究那么多做什么。”松本润恋恋不舍地打量对方还看不出凹凸的肚子，越想越馋，越想越饿，松本润觉得他现在迫切地需要一个吻来作为两党友谊的见证，于是他诚实地遵从内心偏头下去试图撬开那张甜蜜的小嘴，樱井翔倒是没有躲避，索性直接在他伸出舌头的瞬间狠狠咬了一口。  
樱井翔的吻技实在烂透了，这一点他在之前就早有体验，松本润在嘴里尝到一丝浅浅的血腥味，但是男人生气的模样反而给他添了不少乐趣，“嘶，你还真热情，要是你平时也这么主动该多好，别老是冰山一样板着个脸装冷淡，保守党的小玫瑰对老公没必要那么保守。”  
“你说什么——”樱井翔愈发羞恼了，提脚就向松本润的裆下踢去却被他顺势伸手挡开，只好气不过地用鞋跟在他前趾用力踩上一脚，直到听见对方的呼吸声加重才停手。什么小玫瑰？他最讨厌别人提起自己过去的绰号，显得自己娇弱得像个不堪一击的娘儿们。但是不得不说当时保守党把樱井翔推出来当党魁，确实存在强烈的作弊嫌疑：在一群脸都看腻了的只会打官腔的五十代大叔大妈里突然冒出一个刚满三十代的漂亮新面孔，首次登场就把近年来持续低迷的民众支持率一夜之间从23%拉至了35%，说是“玫瑰”也不为过分。  
不说废话，独来独往，裹着和蜜糖相同的香气，伶牙俐齿又句句带着刺，这可不是个容易对付的家伙，足够让自由党头疼上好几天，松本润看他根本就不是什么宠儿玫瑰，更像是朵被娇纵惯了的政坛狂花。松本润也不是傻子，只要没瞎就都看得出来樱井翔整天费尽心机地接近自己必然是他有意为之，自打他们第一天藏在停车库的角落分享第一个吻开始，没过多久他们就在床榻之上赤裸相见。下个月的众议院选举迫在眉睫，两党之争在所难免，樱井翔的胆子也一天要比一天大，每次都仿佛是在挑战松本润的底线；不过谁在乎他到底是为了套话还是做戏呢，反正松本润不在乎，他思念自己压着樱井翔的窄腰猛操他的感觉，带着气声的呻吟和挂着浓雾的眼眸，湿得出水的肉穴和肿得艳丽的奶子，一切他都全盘接受。  
仔细想想，这么算来樱井翔确实有一段时间没来找过自己了，可能是因为验孕棒上的那两条红线，也可能是因为上次自己驳回了他在众议院的提案，松本润任他踩或踢的撒野，只是不能伤了要害对吧，“哎你小心点，否则到最后吃亏的人是你不是我。”  
“资本主义的狗屁政治家。”樱井翔被他油嘴滑舌占了口头便宜，气得掉头就走，却被松本润转身一把又重新拉回怀里。他的贼手箍着那细腰，就跟在床上如出一辙很不老实，指节拱着樱井侧腰的软肉逼着他投降，“叫你小心点就小心一点，不要吓着宝宝，我看我还是搬过去和你一块儿住吧，让我照顾你。”  
樱井翔忘不掉今天早上的反胃和孕吐，这都是松本润的错，“我明天就去吃药把这孩子打掉，五个星期的小孩就比受精卵大个几圈而已，连根头发也没长出来，早死早超生。”  
“这不行，现在你肚子里装的可是自由党和保守党的未来。”虽然自由党并不主张“非暴力不合作”，可樱井翔属于特殊情况需要特别对待，松本润这回不玩了，舔着他的耳廓就温温地含了下去，“保守党党规第一百三十三条，怀孕的OMEGA禁止堕胎，这是玩弄生命。”  
该死的居然起了反应，樱井翔的双腿像个处女紧紧夹在一起，不想承认自己的异样，“……不要脸。”  
不要脸就不要脸咯，松本润的指尖伸进衣服从下而上擦过樱井翔的背脊，感觉到他激灵般地颤动一下，态度也松动许多。松本润有点高兴，这不是交易，这就是做爱，假设他只是为了扳倒自己的立场，那么他的牺牲未免也太大了些；两个势均力敌的人做不成朋友，最好也不要做敌人，彼此握着把柄可能才是达到制衡的最佳手段，如果必要的话，就算是松本润自己来当这桩丑闻的第二主人公也不是问题。  
松本润在心底暗暗自嘲，这事情实在听着都觉得荒谬，但是这些荒谬全都发生在他遇见樱井翔之后，他可以向樱井翔暴露自己的所有缺点，只要他也成为他的缺点就行。

然而厕所绝对谈不上是个做爱的好地方。  
放眼望去这里唯一算得上平坦的地方只有洗手台，高度也差不多正好齐腰，适合俯趴；松本润锁完门后飞快地打开三个水龙头用水声盖住室内的动静，一举一动都做贼心虚。樱井翔其实已经耐不住了，一只手偷偷摸摸地扯开西裤拉链顺着粗硬的耻毛摸上竖得高高的阴茎，滴滴答答的前列腺液沾黏着指缝流出来，把裤子弄得一股子腥臊味道。松本润的眼波流动，带着天生顽劣的性质，轻松将他束在皮带里的衬衫撕拉一声抽出，然后才慢悠悠地去解他裤子。樱井翔感到有一只宽厚的大手忽然从背后覆盖过来，掌心里挤满了蓝莓味的润滑啫喱按摩着他的腿根依次涂抹开，角角落落详尽到了变态的程度，末了还在穴口的嫩肉抠挖两下。冰凉的黏液跟滚烫的身体形成一种巨大的温度差，樱井翔心急得将身体压得更低，嘴上依旧不饶人，“你随身还带这个？你天天就想着操我了是吧？”  
“Only for you.”都是成年人了，你情我愿的，松本润也没有什么好隐瞒，他用鼻子贪婪地去嗅他颈后温暖的气息，又用唇齿细细去厮磨那一块埋着腺体的皮肉。这样的摩擦对他们来说无疑就是一剂春药，松本润直起身来盯着樱井翔臀腰处裸露在空气中的光滑肌肤有些着迷，插在他屁眼里的食指也放肆地往里又钻了钻，按着一个微小的凸起玩弄地碾来碾去。樱井翔艰难地忍耐着，他的里面太紧了，也太空了，太热了，也太寂寞，他总把松本润强硬地推开，却时常痛恨他不肯爽爽快快地进来，他想他真是个矛盾的人，注定了要和男人不依不饶的纠缠。  
没了裤子的间隔阻拦，松本润总算迟迟地闯进了股间不停流水的地方，就在下议院这个随时摇摆国家权力的中心，年轻的国王正在开拓他的疆土逐步深入，“喂樱井翔，我天天想着你和孩子，我倒想问问你想过我没有？”  
“呸！”樱井翔受了几下软绵绵不成气势的冲撞，止不住发出低沉的闷哼，唱反调的神经突突地跳动，“对，没错，我是想你，我想你电脑F盘里还有多少隐藏文件打不开，我想你跟我说的话哪句是真哪句是假，我想你是不是把对付我的伎俩也使在了别的男人身上，我还想你裤裆里头那根大玩意儿准备什么时候捅穿我……操！自由党都是你这样的孬种吗！”  
“所以你接近我究竟是想知道什么，未来十年的人口规划还是经济宽松的政策主张？告诉你也无妨。”松本润舔了舔发干的嘴角，说的话一句胜过一句离谱，他没想过自己会喜欢保守党的人，也没想过自己会喜欢这个满口谎话的小骗子，既然大家都是骗，骗旁人自然是都比不上骗樱井翔有意思。松本润拔出粗壮的肉棒蛮横地抵在刚插松的洞口戳，再也不往前进。  
松本润刚退出去，好不容易得到的温暖就倏地从他体内消失了，留下一片填不满的空虚，樱井翔觉得自己又被这个王八蛋羞辱了，可这个王八蛋的信息素闻起来也太他娘的对他胃口了。不要紧，他想，等到今天这炮干完，他就马上亲手送他下地狱，“我问了你就会说吗？”  
“我说了你就会信吗？”身下人的屁股早就饥渴难耐，失态地主动迎上来怼着自己的龟头移动，湿软的臀瓣比剥了皮的鸡蛋更加香嫩，松本润兴奋地在他肩胛骨上吧唧一口，恨不得这一口就把他给囫囵吃了。  
是啊，会信吗？樱井翔的眼神一瞬间变得茫然，仿佛是一个问题陷入了僵局找不到答案，他早就忘了这种毫无头绪的感觉，是松本润又让他变回温室里那朵无助而无策的小玫瑰。在尔虞我诈之间走到今天的这一步，樱井翔已经强迫自己付出太多也强大了太多，只是一根弦崩得太紧都是会断的，没有人会永远想当一座孤岛，他需要一艘每晚会来靠岸的船，至少还有微弱的那一点光来证明自己存在的意义。  
不一样，松本润终归还是不一样的，樱井翔只觉得所有感情都颠倒了过来，他们本是王不见王的死敌才对，他们之间从来都不乏控制与被控制的追逐和较量，哪怕就是眼前的这一秒，松本润仍然不留情面地把他牢牢钉在这张大理石做的洗手台上，炙热的性器一下下强劲地插到肠道的顶端使他发麻发酸，进进出出都一声声地叫嚣着要他臣服于他，一辈子都做他的宠物羔羊。狭小的生殖道口被对方充血膨胀的结堵住了动弹不得，樱井翔的汗沿着发丝流进眼角和泪混在一起，无法控制自己不去向他寻求更高一层的快感和安抚，即使他努力闭紧了两片刻薄的唇不愿求饶，他也明白此刻也只有松本润的体温能够让他满足而平复。  
虽然体力消耗极大，但是樱井翔还没有决定暂时同他休战。  
“松本润，你好好看看这面镜子的右下角，是不是有个绿色的小灯在闪？”樱井翔喘息着抢在他射精之前激怒他，“那是我装的摄像头，我把你做的事都拍下来了，再加上一个孩子当人证，还请法学高材生松本先生教教我，强奸罪够你在里面蹲几年？”  
松本润的睫毛眨了两下，一鼓作气加快频率在那洞眼里面杵子似的来回猛干，“你以为就你才懂得使诈麽？你第一次光临我家卧室的录音我也都留着，不晓得精修反侦察专业的樱井先生有没有在我的隐藏文件里面找到它呢？”  
“你！……唔。”一股气刚提到喉咙尖儿，激烈的攻势逼得樱井翔没有空去骂他，一张嘴就是一串短促的娇呼，撕心裂肺的疼和尖锐的快感从尾椎一直烧到心口。  
“宝贝，你叫得真是好听极了，我至今还回味无穷。”松本润欠揍的声音又响起来，樱井翔发誓但凡他还使得出半分力气，他要做的第一件事就是先把他的腿打断，只可惜现在他连站都不太站得稳，只能趴在桌上大口大口地呼吸新鲜氧气。  
圈住阴茎的环状肌肉欲拒还迎地收紧放松，盛不下的精液不堪重负地从不契合的边缘淌到腿间的内裤，满溢着闪出水光，松本润权当情趣，愉悦地欣赏着对方脆弱的表情，“其实我一直都想不通，像你这样傲慢的人，怎么会是OMEGA呢。”  
樱井翔对准他的手腕就在上面印下一大个牙印，“你……死定了。”  
谁也不知道保守党和自由党正在场外完成了一次大汗淋漓的和解，松本润垂首笑了，玩味地亲掉樱井翔嘴边拉出的唾液银丝，“不过也幸好你是OMEGA，不然哪还有人镇得住你。”


End file.
